


Best Orgasm.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, dirty talking, especially for gallavich, i got turned on writing this because i'm just a horny person ok, this is just filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey buys stockings and womens underwear to spice things up for him and Ian. Which leads them both to the best orgasm either one has ever had.





	Best Orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: @valeskaheart.

Mickey was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. The house was empty. Ian was at work and would be home in a few hours. He though of something he wanted to try with Ian but he couldn't work up the courage to put it into action. Ian had always said he's willing to try anything new in bed not that their sex life wasn't spicy, because it indeed was. 

He sat up and stared into the bathroom. The outfit was hanging inside there. The outfit he had someone buy for him. The outfit he had shipped to the house when he knew for sure that Ian would be at work.

"Damn it." He whispered.

He wanted to surprise Ian because Ian had always done that for him. He pushed himself off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and pulled his phone out from his pocket and placed it on the sink. The outfit was hanging on the back of the door so he just stood and stared at it. 

"What the fuck was I thinking?"

This wasn't really considered an actual outfit but it's the only thing Mickey could think of to describe it.

He had fishnet stockings, a pale pink to mesh against his skin, and they went up just below his knee. He had a matching set of underwear. Womens underwear. It was constricting his dick and balls and he could actually feel his circulation slowing down. 

He wanted to keep this on until Ian got home but he had to let his dick breathe until then. Otherwise, it'd fall off.

He distracted himself by cleaning the apartment, calling in Chinese food for dinner, took a shower and made sure to clean himself the best he could. He washed his hair and brushed it. He pulled out the little swirl of hair that Ian loved. It swept perfectly down onto his forehead.

It was about six thirty when he heard keys in the door. He was wearing a pair of low riding sweats and no shirt. It was how he usually dressed when he was off work. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Ian shouted.

He dropped his bag to the ground and kicked off his shoes. 

Mickey walked over to him and kissed him, "How was work, Gallagher?"

"Same old. Saving lives." Ian replied, kissing him again, "You smell good."

"It's called a shower. You hungry? I ordered Chinese?"

"I'm fucking starving. I'm going to go change and I'll be right out."

 

Mickey had made sure to hide the disturbing outfit under the mattress. Ian wouldn't know a single thing.

 

Ian came back out moments later also wearing sweats and a gray tanktop. He had run his hands through his hair causing it to stick up in some places. But Mickey found him gorgeous. He always did.

The two sat on the floor around their coffee table. Food on paper plates and a bottle of beer in front of them.

"Jesus." Ian groaned, rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong?" 

"Just a long day. I feel so tense." 

Mickeys dick throbbed when he thought about helping Ian relieve some of that tension but they had to finish dinner first.

 

After a comfortable dinner full of gossip and laughter, Ian took the trash to the kitchen. Mickey told him he'd be right back and ran into the bedroom. He closed the door and grabbed the "outfit" from underneath the mattress. He took off his comfortable clothes and put on the dick constricting underwear before pulling the fishnet stockings up his legs. 

"Jesus, Gallagher, what have you done to me?" He whispered.

He wanted to laugh because no way in his life did he think he'd end up here. Living with Ian, being in love with Ian and wearing fucking fishnet stockings and womens underwear for Ian. But Mickey was happy so he didn't have any complaints.

"Mickey? You coming out?" Ian asked, "The match is about to come on."

"Yeah, I'm coming. But we're not watching the match." He replied, putting his hand on the doorknob.

Ian was about to ask why but Mickey opened the bedroom door and stood there in front of Ian in all his glory.

The red heads' eyes were wide, jaw opened. Mickey even saw him clench a fist. It made him grin.

Mickey spun around so he could see the back of the underwear. His ass was barely in the fabric. So he wiggled it and he heard Ian gulp.

He spun back to stare at the silent boy, "Do you not like it? If not, I can take it off." 

He put his fingers in the top of the underwear but Ian reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you fucking dare." He growled.

Without warning he pushed Mickey up against the wall causing Mickey to groan in slight pain.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys chest until he reached the top of the frilly, pale underwear. His eyes went back up to Mickeys face and they darkened at the way Mickey was struggling inside the fabric.  
He leaned in and pressed his lips to Mickeys causing the other boy to gasp into his kiss. He opened his mouth and Ian instantly ran his tongue inside to move along side Mickey's tongue. They moved together as Ian pressed Mickey harder against the wall. 

Mickey could feel Ian's erection pressed against his thigh and it caused him to roll his hips, eager to get some friction.

"Such a horny boy." Ian whispered, running his finger over Mickeys bottom lip. 

He pulled back only to push down his own sweats and kick them across the floor. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and it caused Mickey's mouth to water. Just the sight of Ian naked was enough to get Mickey going. 

"Don't worry," Ian began, "You'll get to suck this cock. But right now, I'm going to suck yours baby."

Ian knelt down to his knees but his eyes never left Mickeys face. He watched Mickeys lips open, could hear the soft groans that were coming out of it. Mickey was eager and Ian knew it. Ian knew Mickey better than Mickey knew himself.

Finally, Ian looked closer at the fabric that was stretched around Mickeys bottom half. He could see clearly that Mickey was leaking pre-cum. It never took him long once he got horny and Ian loved that about him, loved how eager he got.

He put two fingers in the top of the fabric and pulled it down until Mickeys dick popped out. Both boys groaned for completely different reasons. Mickey's dick could finally breathe and Ian was excited to get that in his mouth.

Ian licked his lips before running his tongue slowly around the tip of Mickeys dick. Mickey arched off the wall and grabbed Ian's hair. It spurred Ian on and the red head wrapped his lips around the tip of Mickeys cock and went all the way down.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, closing his eyes. 

One hand was tangled in Ian's hair while the other was clenched into a fist at his side

Ian continued to move his head up and down. Occasionally he would hum the best he could and enjoy the way Mickey reacted to the sensation. Mickey was a noise maker when it came to anything sexual. Right now he was letting out soft pants and small moans as Ian worked his magic.

"Feels so good." Mickey groaned, tugging on Ian's hair.

Ian pulled off only to wrap a hand around Mickey's cock and lift it up. He ran his tongue underneath the shaft, tracing the vein that resided underneath. He then went lower and without hesitating, sucked Mickeys balls into his mouth.

Mickey cried out and slammed both hands against the wall. His back arched further off the wall. Ian would have laughed if his mouth wasn't full. He pulled off with a pop and with the hand that was still around Mickeys cock, he began moving it slowly.

"You feel good, baby?" Ian asked, voice low.

Mickey nodded, "So good, fuck." 

Ian smirked and leaned forward to lick across the slit on the tip of Mickeys' dick. Mickey shivered.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Mickey panted, "Fuck, please." 

Ian stood up but not before he wrapped his hands around the back of Mickeys thighs and lifted him up. Mickey squealed and wrapped his legs around Ian's waist as he took the short walk to the bed. He tossed Mickey down onto his back and ripped the rest of the underwear off.

"The stockings stay." Ian ordered, "Fuck, Mickey look at you. This color looks so fucking good on you. I'm so fucking hard."

He wrapped his hand around both cocks and began moving his hand causing them to rub together.

"Oh fuck, God." Mickey moaned, hands going to Ian's shoulder.

"Feel good, baby? You like when I touch you like this?"

Mickey nodded, "So good, Ian. Fuck, I'm so hard. I need you, Ian, fucking want you." 

Ian removed his hand and leaned down to kiss Mickey again. For a few moments they got lost in the taste of each other. Ian pulled back only to move his lips down his chin, to his neck. He sucked the skin into his mouth and would bite down causing Mickey to let out high-pitched gasps. Ian ran his tongue over the marks before sucking the skin back into his mouth. He did this a few times until Mickey's neck was covered in hickies and Mickey was squirming underneath him.

He continued kissing down Mickeys body. He ran his tongue around Mickeys nipple. He could feel the other boy shivering underneath him. It caused him to grin as he continued to move lower and lower. 

"Ian, fuck, don't tease." Mickey begged

Ian pulled back and grabbed Mickeys thighs and put his legs up over his shoulders, "Ask for it baby."

He kissed the inside of Mickeys thigh and began moving up but he stayed away from where Mickey wanted him the most.

"Please," Mickey begged, "Please fuck me with your tongue." 

"As you wish, sweetheart." 

And with that, Ian licked his lips before dragging his tongue from Mickeys balls down to where Mickey was dying to feel it.

"Oh shit, yes!" Mickey whimpered, hands digging into the sheets.

Ian chuckled against his skin. He brought his thumbs up to spread Mickey out and began licking him faster, adding more pressure with his tongue.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey moaned.

Ian could feel the heels of his feet digging into his back but he wasn't complaining. He absolutely loved when Mickey fell apart underneath him.  
He pushed his tongue in further and began a fucking movement. He ran his hands up to Mickeys hips and began moving him up and down until Mickey began riding his tongue.

"Shit, fuck, shit, yes." Mickey panted.

He clenched around Ian's tongue causing the ginger to groan. The vibrations sent a chill up Mickey's spine.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys legs before taking them off his shoulders and pushing them up in the air. Mickey held them and began spazzing out as Ians' tongue reached a few inches further inside of him.

Ian's hands were holding onto Mickeys ass and he pushed it up in the air a little more so he could completely fucking devour Mickey. He ran his tongue in circles over Mickey before spitting, using his tongue to push it inside. He made fucking movements with his tongue again. His eyes went up to Mickeys face.

Mickey had his eyes closed, mouth open. Pants, moans, curses and breathless gasps of Ian's name were falling out of his lips. He absolutely loved being eaten out and Ian fucking knew it. He knew how to make Mickey fall apart and it was one of his favorite things in the entire world.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips. He sucked on two of his fingers and just as Mickey opened his eyes he pushed them inside knuckle deep.  
Mickey completely looked like a fish out of water the way he spazzed out at the pleasure. Ian grinned and began pumping his fingers in and out of the other boy. His own cock was hard between his legs and as much as he wanted his cock in Mickeys' pretty mouth, he had to get it inside of his even prettier ass. 

"Feel good, baby?" Ian asked, kissing Mickeys left cheek.

"Fu-oh god-fuck, so good, so fucking hard, Ian. Fuck me, fuck me, christ, fuck me!" 

Ian slowly pulled out his fingers and put Mickeys bottom half back on the bed. He crawled up over Mickeys body and Mickey instantly wrapped his legs around Ian's waist.

"You're so fucking hot when you're falling apart." Ian whispered, slamming his lips against Mickey.

The two tangled their hands and each others hair and rolled all over the bed. Just kissing, touching and moaning into each others mouth. They were humping each other, trying to get pleasure just from that. Though they succeeded, Ian needed to be inside of Mickey before his cock fell off.

"On your back pretty boy." Ian instructed.

Mickey did as he said. He looked desperate, was acting like he was in heat. He spread his legs and wrapped a hand around his cock, "Get that big dick in me, Gallagher."   
He squirmed when Ian licked his lips.

Ian got between his legs and grabbed his own cock to line it up against Mickeys ass. He began pressing in, only allowing the tip to be inside. He cursed and slammed his hands beside Mickeys head as the other boy instantly clenched.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight." Ian gasped.

Without a warning, Ian pushed all the way in, until his balls hit the back of Mickeys ass.

Mickey fucking lost it.

He wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, dug his nails into Ian's biceps and began cursing more than Ian had ever heard.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Mickey gasped, almost sounding like he was choking.

Ian did as he said happily.

He began fucking into Mickey without a second thought as if it was the last time he'd ever be inside the other boy. 

"Fucking hell, Mick, you feel so fucking good, oh god." 

He leaned down and tucked his face into Mickeys neck. He groaned against his skin every time Mickey clenched around him or tugged on his hair. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey moaned, "Ian!" 

Ian was pressing right against his prostate and Mickey was moments away from losing it. Moments away from the best orgasm he has had in a long time. 

Ian lifted his head to kiss Mickey, catching every gasp and moan that left his mouth.

"Could fuck you forever." Ian mumbled against his lips.

"Do it!" Mickey gasped, unaware of what he just said, of what Ian said.

All he knew was his body was on fire. His cock was minutes away from shooting off.

Ian reached down and held onto the outside of Mickeys thighs and pressed up further, "Jesus, fuck."

"Ian." Mickey cried, "I'm so fucking close, oh god."

"Don't touch yourself, Mickey." Ian groaned, "Cum from just my cock." 

Ian planted his hands on the side of Mickeys head and sat up so he could fuck further and harder into Mickey. They both had beads of sweat dripping down their body, both were breathless, both shaking. 

"I'm going to-fuck!" Mickey cried.

He clenched so tight around Ian that the red head almost fell on him. Mickeys eyes were closed tight, nails digging into Ian's arms as his orgasm hit him. Hard. He was shaking, crying a bit at how insane the pleasure was. He came all over his stomach and even up on his chest a bit. The sight was almost too much for Ian.

But he continued on for fifteen seconds until his orgasm finally hit him and he came deep inside of Mickey, who was shaking from over stimulation. But he didn't care. He felt such pleasure that all he wanted was to spend the rest of the day having Ian fuck him. If that meant wearing more womens underwear for this kind of orgasm, Mickey would go out and buy packs of them.

Ian kissed Mickey as he slowly pulled out causing Mickey to gasp into his mouth. He instantly felt empty but he also felt fuller than he ever had in his life. Ian rolled onto his back against the cool sheets. They laid there in silence just listening to the other breathe. Mickey's throat was dry, Ian's lips were dry. Both were thirsty as hell and in need of a shower.

"I need to get more underwear and stockings if they turn you into that." Mickey finally said.

Ian let out a breathless laugh and rolled onto his side so he could look at Mickey, who turned his head to smile at him.

"I wouldn't be complaining," Ian said, moving closer to the other boy.

"I need a shower. I'm covered in my own jizz."

 

Ian sat up and leaned over Mickey and ran his tongue down Mickeys body, licking up every last drop of Mickey's cum, causing Mickey's dick to twitch in interest.

"Shit, Gallagher, it's too soon for another round. Maybe not too soon. Get some food and water in me and then I'll gladly take you in me." 

Ian snorted and kissed him, "You're an idiot and I love you." 

"I love you too, Ian. Now lets get some food so I can ride you into this mattress."

Ian tried getting off the bed so fast he got tangled in the sheets and blanket and hit the floor. Mickey busted out laughing, so hard it took him a few minutes to actually get to his feet. He wiped his tears and helped Ian out of the mess and up to his feet.

"My knees are a little wobbly." Ian told him.

"That's what happens when you get to fuck the best ass in this side of Chicago." Mickey teased.

"Best ass in the world, you mean?" Ian asked, smacking Mickeys' rear.

"Jesus, lets eat before you start something." 

In less than an hour the two ended up fucking just as hard except this time, Mickey rode Ian into the couch.


End file.
